


Count Down...

by Faehime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faehime/pseuds/Faehime
Summary: Someone just got outed...





	

_**“GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!”** _

Ladybug winced, crouching down behind a chimney across the street. The sound of a pole and booted feet behind her alerted the heroine to Chat Noir's arrival.

' _Just what I DON'T need_ ' she groaned internally.

Turning, she was greeted by Chat's silly grin. “Why hello, my Lady! You are looking as lovely as--”

“--the **FIRST** two times you saw me today?”

Undeterred by the interruption, he winked with a coy, “You know what they say... third time's the ... _charm_.”

She didn't bother to hold in this groan, althought it was drowned out by yet another enraged shout from across the way.

_**“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, YOU HAVE T'IL THE COUNT OF THREE TO SHOW YOURSELF!”** _

Chat Noir's face went from playful to panicked. “Wait, the Akuma is after _Marinette_?!”

**_“ONE!”_ **

“That's no akuma,” she sighed as she stood, unhooking her yo-yo.

_**“TWO!”** _

Before Chat could ask, she threw her yo-yo, grim despair writ clearly in her eyes.

“That's my dad.”

“YOUR _DAD!?_ But that means--”

She didn't have time to wait for him to put the pieces together. With a quick tug, she was soaring across the street and onto her balcony. She landed in front of both her parents and released her transformation just as--

**_“PRINCESS!?”_ **


End file.
